


Poems For You

by piningmck



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, snufmin, stupid antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningmck/pseuds/piningmck
Summary: A week before Midsummer, Moomintroll finds out about Snufkin’s secret love poems. Little My decides to give them both a challenge.





	Poems For You

SNUFKIN wasn’t the most emotionally open person. Snufkin liked his quiet and talked or shouted when he needed to, otherwise he kept all his thoughts in his head where they belonged. But, despite not saying much, Snufkin felt very grandly. During his travels he talked to himself, though it was mostly for composing. However, among the few possessions he carried with him, an old worn journal held the thoughts he couldn’t keep in, but also wouldn’t dare say out loud. Unsurprisingly, most of those thoughts were about Moomintroll. His journal was full of one-sided conversations about confessing, plants he saw that reminded him of Moomintroll, words he associated with Moomintroll, but his favourite to write down were the poems. He had many, pages and pages, all different styles of poems, rhyming, unrhyming, odes and haikus and sonnets and sestinas, all the poems he knew how to write. He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings, no, but actually showing them to Moomintroll? Even if they were together, he’d die of embarrassment! He could never stand the thought of people reading his heart and soul, for he wasn’t anything like Moominpapa. So the contents of his journal stayed a secret to Snufkin alone. 

Snufkin didn’t always write in the winter though. Sometimes during the summer months, when all was quiet and he was alone in his tent, he’d write out his thoughts, his poems, his wishes. Each new poem was embarrassingly his favourite, but he would always be fond of the one he wrote when visiting a town’s christmas festival a few years ago.

_For each explosion a firework makes,_

_Your eyes shine at their core._

_And when one dulls to fade away,_

_Another takes its place._

Yes, it was a cheesy poem, but Snufkin didn’t mind. It was his, after all, and when he read it, his chest always tightened in a happy way which made him want to laugh and blush. He remembered those fireworks so clearly, it was one of the grandest firework shows he’s ever seen. Yes, he wished Moomintroll could have been there to see them with him. However the midsummer fireworks he got to see with his dear friend were more than enough to set aside his longing. And now, as Midsummer was right around the corner, Snufkin sat by the river, thinking of the next line to write for his newest poem. 

_Midsummer come, Midsummer go,_

_For each season to pass,_

_Is another season to know,_

_And for each winter that we are apart,_

_“Is all four seasons you’re here in my heart._ Perfect.” Snufkin smiled at his work. He almost wished he could show Moomintroll this one. And before he could close his book, a small blur snatched it out of his hands! Snufkin focused his eyes as no one other than Little My landed a few feet away, with his journal in her hands.

“My, my, what’s here my little eyes see? Little brother of mine writing a poem? Didn’t know you knew how to write, Snufkin!”

“Give that back, it’s private!” Snufkin did his honest best to catch Little My, but she ran circles around him until he was dizzy himself. He sat in embarrassment, covered his face with his hat and twiddled his fingers on the bright feather. Little My sat next to him, knowing Snufkin had been defeated. “And what kind of comment is that? You’ve seen me writing before, and I write letters when I leave every year!”

Little My shrugged. “You did grow up alone, it’s only natural to assume” she smirked.

“Exactly, I grew up _alone_ , not _illiterate_. What do you want from me anyways?”

“Nothing more than to check up on my little brother, of course! Now that you’re back in the family, Mymble and Mom and Dad asked me to keep an eye on you, since they’re not around much. But man, I didn’t know you were a poet! _All four seasons you’re here in my heart._ Is this about Moomintroll?”

“No!” Snufkin tried not to look Little My in the eyes, but her glare had him cornered. “Okay yes, but you can’t tell him!”

“Oh please, I’m not that much of a gossip, but you should confess to him with something like this! It’s cheesy and soft, just like the both of you. You should already have the confidence to show off your work thanks to Moominpapa, you know how he’s always begging someone to read his work.”

“It doesn’t work like that, you know that! I could never show these to him,” he mumbled through his hat.

“Show who what?” Moomintroll’s voice made Snufkin scream and nearly jump a foot in the air. Snufkin snatched his journal back as Little My laughed. 

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I’ve no idea what you’re talking about haha!!!” Snufkin scrambled to shove his journal back into his bag. Moomintroll looked at him strangely. 

“O-kay… Anyways, what are you writing there, Snufkin? Find a recipe? 

“Y-yes! A recipe! A recipe and the name of some things I’d like to remember for when I’m travelling.”

“Yeah, that makes a lot more sense. Funny, I thought you just memorized everything. You’re just smart like that.”

“Yes! Funny! Even I’m not a superman, haha! Well, I’ll be off! Things to uh. Fish, fish to see! Goodbye!” Snufkin got his stuff and power-walked off to the beach in embarrassment.

“Think he’s really off to fish?” questioned Little My.

“Nope,” said Moomintroll, still looking at Snufkin walking while pointing to the tent behind them. “His rod and bait bucket is still over there. Oh! What’s this?” Moomintroll picked up a piece of paper from the ground. “Must have been a loose piece. That journal did seem pretty worn.” Moomintroll read the sheet.

_LOVE:_ _care for_ _cherish_ _fancy_

_treasure_ _admire_ _long for_ _hold high_

_to want_ _adore_ _fondness_ _enamored_

_enchanted_ _attached_ _crazy about_ _captivated_

“What’s it say?” asked Little My.

“It’s just a lot of words. Synonyms for love it seems.”

“Sounds about right. I just learned what a sap my little brother is.”

“Yeah..” Moomintroll stood looking at the page. All these words that have the same meaning.

“Do you want to know what he was writing?”

“I do, but you shouldn’t tell me.”

“Why not? It’s very interesting stuff.”

“Because Snufkin hasn’t told me himself. And if he doesn’t want to tell me then I don’t have to know. A journal’s private business, Little My. Even if it is just recipes and names of things he’d like to remember.”

“Yeah I see what you mean. But I’m pretty sure the reason he doesn’t tell you isn’t because he doesn’t want to.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup! You saw him, didn’t you? He’s embarrassed. Poetry’s like that.”

“My! You said you wouldn’t say anything!” Moomintroll dropped the paper and covered his ears.

“Did not! You just said I shouldn’t say anything!”

“I’m not listening to you lalalala!” Moomintroll shut his eyes and sang out loud, until he looked and saw Little My just standing there with her arms crossed. He uncovered his ears.

“I’m sure you can figure out what kinds of poems he’s writing,” she said, waving the page in her hand.

“Love poems,” said Moomintroll solemnly. “He’s probably found a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Someone far off that he meets during his travels.

“That’s a grand conclusion,” she said. “You know, Snufkin’s not much of a paper-waster. Uses as much space as he can.”

“What do you mean?” Little My smirked and handed back the piece of paper. Moomintroll looked at the side with all the synonyms, then flipped it around. There were two poems.

_My first poem_

_Of many to you,_

_My mouth will stay closed_

_But these feelings are true._

_In winter I leave_

_Though I wish you could know_

_Your eyes are my sea_

_And you are my home_

“Now, I’m not much of a theorist, but, there’s not many places he leaves from for winter, is there?”

“No.. but this is an old looking page, he could mean someone else in Moominvalley! There are lots of times I don’t see him.”

“With blue eyes?”

“There are plenty of people with blue eyes.”

“As blue as yours? They do look very sea-like.”

“Yeah but…” 

“Why is it so hard to think he might like you back? Everyone knows you’re head over heels for him, and he’s clearly head over heels for you. First of many head over heels, it seems.”

“What am I supposed to do about it? I can’t just tell him I read his poem when I wasn’t supposed to. It’d be a breach of trust!”

“Fine. I’ll bring him back his silly little page and tell him that you only saw the synonym side, and that you think he has a secret boyfriend.”

“That’s horrible! Why that last bit?”

“To make it fun. In the meantime, you’re going to figure out how to confess to him before the midsummer festival ends.”

“Why do I have to do that?”

“Because I’m going to get him to do the same thing.”

“You can’t make people confess to each other.”

“I’m not going to force you to confess, but now that I’ve told you, you know you’re going to try.”

“Well, you’re wrong! I’ll confess when it suits me! And that might just be after midsummer!”

“We’ll see about that! Good day!” Little My ran off to the beach after snatching the poem back from Moomintroll. He wanted to stop her, to stop her games and from getting what she wanted, but… He didn’t want to not be unprepared. It’s not like confessing at midsummer was a _bad_ idea. Yes, he’d have to swallow his feelings for now, and get ready to create a perfect confession! Something that will totally woo Snufkin!

  


Snufkin sat by the beach, the water made the breeze a little cooler, and soon it was perfect to start writing again. He finished his poem before Little My came around the corner. He closed his journal and held it close.

“Hello Little My, what have you got in your hand?”

“Something you dropped!” Little My waved the page as she got to the rock Snufkin sat at. Snufkin saw the page. It was his love synonyms! And if those were his love synonyms then..

“My first poem!” He snatched the paper back in embarrassed horror.

“Moomintroll found the page, actually, I’m just bringing it back.”

“No, don’t tell me he read this!”

“Don’t worry, he didn’t see that sappy side. But he did read those synonyms, and I gotta tell you he’s pret-ty jealous~!”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Why of you and your boyfriend or girlfriend you don’t bother talking about! The one who doesn’t live in Moominvalley and who you go see during the winter.”

“What? I don’t have a boyfriend! And I definitely don’t have a girlfriend. Why would he think that?” Snufkin felt saddened for some reason. He didn’t want his secret out but… Did Moomintroll not even think he might have something to do with it?

“Well he probably thinks that because you were so secretive with that journal that it had nothing to do with him!” 

“He thinks that?”

“He probably does. In fact once he saw all those synonyms he said “ _He’s probably found a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Someone far off that he meets during his travels._ ” I said it was a pretty big conclusion to jump to, but he insisted.”

“Well then I have to tell him! Tell him that I don’t have anyone secret.”

“And then what? You know he’s going to ask who all the love is for, what are you going to say then?”

“I- … I’ll tell him it’s for nature!”

“Who in their right mind would believe something as silly as that?”

“I don’t know!” Snufkin said, very frustrated. He pulled his hat off and twiddled his fingers on the feather to clear his thoughts and to take some breaths. Little My waited patiently with her arms crossed. “You obviously want something, what is it?”

“I want what you both want, for you two to finally get over your worries and confess to each other.” 

“He wants to.. you think he likes me back?”

“Why else would he be so jealous of you and your secret partner? Also he told me he liked you. Head over heels, but it’s always been obvious, hasn’t it?”

“Maybe…”

“Tell you what, you don’t have to confess to him now since you’re clearly not ready. So how about you write him something special for midsummer?”

“Write him something?”

“Yup! Or you could show him one of the poems you’ve already written. A week’s plenty of time, right?”

“Yes, I guess it’s enough... Wait, why should I be agreeing to this, that’s insane! It’s manipulation!”

“Maybe it is, but it’s not like you don’t want to now that I’ve got the idea in your head.”

“You haven’t convinced me of anything! I’ll confess to Moomintroll when it suits me! And that might just be after Midsummer!”

“Suit yourself! Oh, and you can ask Mymble for a second opinion when you’ve finished a draft. I’m not one for romance.” Little My bumbled off like an annoying bee. Snufkin huffed to himself, twiddling his fingers in the feather. This was stupid. He ought to go up to Moomintroll right now and tell the whole truth! So what about the embarrassment, Moomintroll should know there should be no reason to be jealous! That Snufkin wasn’t keeping a secret boyfriend, that he could never think of anyone more fondly as he thought of Moomintroll!

But... Snufkin wanted to tell Moomintroll all of that on Midsummer, underneath the fireworks show. Yes, he definitely wanted to confess under the fireworks. He would write something to say, only for him and Moomintroll, but a poem, like his spring tunes, did not come easily. He would have to wait until the first line came to him. He put back on his hat, and realized he had worn out the feather from his twiddling, and many small hairs of the feather had become stuck to his fingers.

They both had much work to do before Midsummer. 

  
  
  
  
  


There was only one week before Midsummer, and between helping Moominvalley prepare as well as pretending like nothing was different between them, Snufkin and and Moomintroll had very little time to focus on their confessions. They were doing their best to not be awkward around each other, but it was very difficult. And every now and again, they felt the chilling watchful eye of Little My. They rat by the river, fishing during the lunch break, they hardly spoke. They didn’t usually speak while fishing, but this time it just felt awkward.

“So... “ Moomintroll started. “How’s your end of preparations going?”

“Good,” said Snufkin. “The fireworks are coming along very nicely thanks to Mr. Hemulen and his Nephew.”

“Yes it’s nice that he and Nana came back to Moominvalley for Midsummer this year.”

“Yes. How about you? You’re on.. Decorations?”

“Yes, so far it’s a lot of arguing on what the colours will be.”

“That’s not good, there’s only five days left before Midsummer.” Snufkin caught a goldfish. Much too small to eat for lunch, so he threw it back into the water. 

“I know, I said to do something like last year, but they insisted it must be different every year.”

“It’s understandable to want to see new things. Maybe you could use different parts from different years?” Snufkin caught a few good salmon and smiled to himself. He could make a good fish stew for the both of them. 

“Maybe..” They moved to the campfire and started setting up. “Want me to cut the carrots? I’ve been learning.”

“If that’s alright. What about coordinating with the other teams? I’m sure a matching scheme will be good.” Snufkin cut the fish neatly. 

“Oh, of course! Why didn’t I think of that. What colour are the fireworks?”

“Mostly warm colours, but if you ask me, it feels more like autumn than midsummer.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Little My said from behind, and Moomintroll and Snufkin screamed. “Preparing lunch together? Pretty domestic if you ask me, not to mention you already talk like your marr-.”

“Little My, don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people at this point?”

“Well, I _was_ just coming over here to tell you that Moominmamma made soup, but you two looked so into what you were doing, and I didn’t want to interrupt until the right moment.” Moomintroll and Snufkin didn’t know what to respond with, so they just kept silent, and awkwardly so. My groaned. “Well, this is no fun. So what have your committees planned?”

“Well, we just thought of the most brilliant plan called communicating with one another,” Snufkin said as he stirred the stew, and they chuckled. “What about you?”

“The food group’s going slow. Moominmamma wants to make something special, but Mrs. Fillyjonk is quite too demanding on her quite plain meal suggestions.”

“Well,” said Moomintroll. “if you do decide on something, we’ll let you know what colours to decorate the food with,” and they laughed together again.

“Actually, I could use Moomintroll’s opinion on something. Mind if I steal him away for a few minutes?” Snufkin made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t look away from the onion he was cutting pieces off into the pot. Moomintroll and Little My went off out of Snufkin’s earshot, and out of his sight to be polite. Talking about someone behind their back is a lot less rude when you can’t see the person you’re talking about. 

“So, what have you gotten so far?” Smirked Little My. Moomin stuck a defensive pose.

“What makes you think I’m even going along with your manipulative plan?” He said deflectively. Little My flared at him with a smile, and soon enough something inside him broke. “Okay! You win!” He said. “I’ve been writing draft after draft for the perfect confession but I just can’t find the right words!” Little My cackled. “Don’t laugh! It was your idea!”

“I know, why don’t you ask Moominpapa? I’m sure he’d love to help you write a love letter!”

“No way, I’m not asking Papa for help with this. Much too embarrassing.”

“Ah, this is too good. Well, I hope you find your words soon. You got five days left! I’m going to go check in on Snufkin’s progress, and tell him you had to help Moominmamma for a minute.”

“Fine, but I still don’t like this, you know!”

“You sure don’t act like it!” Little My shouted, running off.”

Snufkin was just finished spicing the soup when Little My came bubbling over alone.

“Hello, brother dear! I came to check in on you and your progress!”

“Mm.” Snufkin said dismissively. “What makes you think I’m even going along with your plan?”

“Oh, nothing, just the fact that I looked through the extra notebook you had with all your drafts in it.” Snufkin froze. “I took one too, it’s quite my favourite.” My pulled out a crumpled piece of paper to read. “ _My life was just the sea before I met you, but the sea is most beautiful with the moon reflecting the wate_ -MMFHD” Snufkin had shoved a spoonful of stew into Little My’s mouth. He felt bad for almost making her choke, but not bad enough. 

“Shush!!!” He said, taking the paper from her paws. “You can’t read that aloud! What if he hears?” Little My coughed and cleared her throat, not upset about the stew.

“Quit looking so frantic, he’s not even here, he’s helping Moominmamma with something. What, afraid he’ll assume it’s for your secret love again?”

“No! … Maybe.”

Little My shrugged. “Alright, fine. By the way, your stew could use a bit more onion,” she said. Snufkin tasted it, My was right on this one thing, but he felt like it could use some more carrot as well. He cut some more ingredients as they fell into the pot, and started to stir. 

“Say… when you said we looked like…”

“A married couple?” My smirked.

“Did you... mean that?”

“Did you want me to mean it?” She gasped a fake gasp. “Are you planning on settling down? Staying for winter?”

“No, I wouldn’t stay for winter. I’m meant to travel. But.. I suppose the process of marriage itself is really just some signed forms and a celebration of your choosing.”

“And a ring, something pretty if that’s your style.” Shiny rings weren’t Snufkin’s style, too new. But he liked the idea of matching carved wooden rings, with a type of twine or rope or twig wrapping them on one side, and sticking it together and then filing the inside down to something smooth. He didn’t say this idea out loud, but Little My assumed shiny wasn’t his style even if he did make that happy hum at her suggestion. “My my, til’ death do you part, you sound like old’ stepdad. Completely head over heels, ready to root yourself for your love. Just make sure not to get lost like he did. You might miss raising your own tyke,” she said, walking off. Moomintroll walked past her, right on time.

“How’s the stew?”

“Almost done, My suggested more onion. Want to try?” Snufkin held out the spoon, and screamed to himself. Moomintroll didn’t take the spoon either, just ate the stew. It _did_ feel like they were married. Snufkin felt as red as a tomato, and was sweating as much as a glass cup holding cold lemonade. 

“Tastes perfect,” smiled Moomintroll. 

They ate in a bit of an awkward silence, until Moomintroll mustered up the courage to start a conversation.

“So.. I know you don’t really go into the details of your travels, but do you ever meet people you remember?” Snufkin felt like he was about to choke on his stew. Was Moomintroll trying to ask him about his secret partner? Snufkin would just have to suck it up and tell him the truth, then. 

“I remember the park keepers,” he said. “I stayed in a cell for a few nights near the Riviera. Quite too well-kept of a jailhouse for my taste, but I was able to escape eventually.”

“Really? What did you get caught doing?”

“ “Tresspassing private property”,” Snufkin said with air quotations. “So I told the park keeper where to stick his sign, and then hit him with the sign. The police chased me until I tripped over an unfortunate loose lace.”

“Astounding. Anyone.. anyone else?”

“... No, no one in particular. Maybe I pass by someone with a peculiar moustache or a funny looking coat. I once set up camp beside a nice pair of runaway fillyjonk siblings, but we didn’t exchange many words…. Why do you ask?”

“No reason, just interested is all,” Moomintroll said. Of course he didn’t believe Snufkin had a secret partner across the sea, but it felt nice to hear Snufkin basically confirm it. “Papa just tells his stories as if the people he meets are the most important parts.”

“Yes, he does I suppose. To each their own, though.”

“Yeah..” 

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. 

  
  
  


Moomintroll had two days left before his due date, and he still had nothing. He slumped at the kitchen table once finally leaving his room. His parents were seated with him, Moominmamma setting down a cup of coffee and some jam for everyone, and Moominpapa reading the newspapers.

“How’s your novel coming along, Moomintroll?” Right. Moomintroll had told his parents he was writing a book instead of a confession. 

“Not good at all. How do you do it, Papa? I can’t get a single rough draft finished. There’s just too many ways to tell something, and I can’t figure out which one is best.” Moominpapa set down his papers.

“Well Moomin my boy, I can’t tell you which one is best if I don’t know what you’re writing. A good author always has a second opinion around to critique the writing process.” Moomintroll sunk in his seat, sheepish. “That bad, huh?” Moomintroll nodded. “I see. Alright, how about this then. You say the words right now. From off the top of your head.”

“What? Right now?”

“Yes! It’s easier to speak from the heart before you write it down. How does it start, what’s your setup?”

“I don’t think I’m prepared for this!”

“Then take a deep breath, my boy. You won’t get anywhere if you don’t try anything new.”

Moomintroll couldn’t talk back to that. Papa was right, after all. Moomintroll took a breath. 

“O-okay. It starts out with someone writing a confession to someone they’ve been in love with for a very long time…”

“That sounds lovely,” said Moominmamma. “What are their names?”

“Uuuhhh… M-... Marquis.. and.. Ssssamuel. Marquis is writing to Samuel.. Yeah.”

“Ooh, I sense a French setting! Fascinating. What does Marquis say?”

Moomintroll paused. What would Marquis say? What should he say? Moomintroll felt himself just get more and more frustrated, until he felt a paw squeeze his own. He looked up to see Papa staring right at him.

“Close your eyes, son. Picture yourself as Marquis. You’re writing to your love, what would you say?” Moomintroll nodded, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

“I…” He thought about his relationship with Snufkin. Everything they represented, the type of people they were. “I….” Moomintroll had a realization. “I… I wouldn’t be writing a letter at all.”

“Really?” Moominmamma chimed. 

“Yes, because I, because _Marquis_ , Marquis and Samuel, they’re not like everybody else. They don’t need to use letters to tell each other something as important as this. The perfect moment would just come to them, and Marquis would say everything from off the top of his head! Straight from the heart! Oh thank you, Papa, Mamma!” Moomintroll hugged his parents, (who were quite pleased with themselves as well) and skipped and jumped out the door with glee. He easily found Little My.

“You look happy,” she said. “Finally get your final draft done? And with two days to spare, I’m impressed!”

“You bet! But I’ve got something even better than a silly old written confession!”

“Really?”

“Yup! Nothing at all! I’m not going to plan for anything!”

Little My just stared at Moomintroll. 

“So let me get this straight. You gave up?” 

“No! That’s the thing, Little My! I’m still going to tell Snufkin everything, I just realized I don’t need to write it down! I have everything I need to say in here,” he said, pointing to his heart. 

“That’s dumb. Sweet, but dumb.”

“Suit yourself! I think it works out great for Marquis and Samuel!”

Moomintroll yelled, running off.

Snufkin, on the other hand, had only decided to ask for help the day before midsummer, and found his father the Joxter, who had just arrived with the Mymble, playing children’s card games with some of the children.

“And that, my children, is slap jack.”

“We’re playing go fish!” The children all shouted, as if it wasn’t the first time The Joxter had done this. But they all laughed anyways.

“Hullo,” Snufkin said, walking up. All the children jumped to hug him and say hello. It was a bit of a shock, but not unpleasant. 

“Snufkin! Care to play poker with us?” This Joxter smiled, and gave an awkward hug, as the other children were still surrounding and clinging on to Snufkin.

“I thought you were playing go fish?” Snufkin replied, making all the children laugh. They let go soon enough and went back to their circle. “I actually came to talk to you, papa. Though if you’re busy-“

“Busy? Pah! You can always take a bit of a break from cards! Let’s go. You children better not take from my stack!”

“We won’t!” moth of them yelled, with a few “bye daddy!”’s sprinkled in from the few others.

They went through and behind the bushes and trees to a nice area, on top of a hill that was mostly moss-covered rock. Just beside them, coming from the higher rocks, was the smallest waterfall, just a water stream as wide as a murmik hand. They sat and took in the beautiful view of Moominvalley. You could see people setting up still in the near distance.

“So, what do you need, my boy?”

“Well,” Snufkin said, taking off his hat to twirl his feather. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you tell mother you loved her?”

The Joxter gasped.

“Are you planning a midsummer confession to Moomintroll?” 

The Joxter figuring that out so quickly shocked Snufkin.

“How did you figure that out?”

The Joxter laughed. 

“Cool your boots, I’m not that good. Little My already told me all about her scheme with you and that Moomintroll. It’s a little across the line to me, but good fun, I’m sure. Can’t figure out the right first draft?”

“I- wh..” Snufkin sighed. “No. I’ve been thinking of things for almost a week now, and I’ve no idea how to prepare for this. I was going to write him a poem that would explain everything.”

“But you can’t find the right words?” Snufkin nodded. The Joxter tilted his head and stared at the view with a fond smile. “When I met your mother, I spent the whole night with her. We went on the merry-go-round, we danced and drank. I helped her get her children to sleep, and I knew then I wanted to spend all my time with her.” The Joxter took a drag from his pipe, and smiled. “I told her I loved her after we had sex though.” He laughed as Snufkin groaned in disgust. “Haha! Would you like to know why that’s important?”

“No!”

“It’s important because I didn’t prepare to tell her. I didn’t need to. I had just woken up and she was already awake, looking at me. Then I told her ‘good morning’ and that I loved her.” Snufkin stared at his father. “It’s not about preparing the perfect moment, we murmiks know that best of all. It’s knowing the perfect moment when it hits us, and then saying what’s on our minds.” The Joxter stood up, and ruffled Snufkin’s hair. “Whenever you find that moment tomorrow, or if it even _is_ tomorrow, you’ll know exactly what to say to him.” The Joxter started to walk back to his card game.

“Wait! What if I get it wrong?”

The Joxter chuckled.

“My boy, what could possibly go so wrong that it would make you need to second guess yourself?” And then the Joxter disappeared to leave Snufkin to his own thoughts. His father was right, of course. Snufkin would have to trust his own heart, as he’d always done. In fact, he felt rather silly for thinking he needed to spend so much time figuring out what to say. The words would come to him, no matter what! Snufkin stood with a new confidence, and a confident expectation for tomorrow.

  
  


Midsummer started off without a hitch. Almost all of Moominvalley was present at the party, it was as grand as ever. Snufkin stayed on the sidelines, as not to overwhelm himself. He even wore a special outfit that night. Moominmamma had so expertly sewed him a pair of patched pants, something that fit his style wonderfully, and matched the auburn ribbon around his white collared shirt. His hat had a different feather to it as well, from a kind eagle who was just a little lost last week. 

Moomintroll was currently dancing with the Snorkmaiden, who was giving him a courage talk. 

“The band is going to play another fast song next, and then after that it’s a slow dance, you should ask Snufkin while you still can!” 

“I don’t know, Snorkmaiden, I’m waiting for the perfect moment!”

“Well you’ll never find the perfect moment if you keep missing them, silly!” Moomintroll twirled the Snorkmaiden around as the song ended. “I’m going to find My, hurry up now!” She twirled off to find Little My, as Moomintroll found Snufkin, and waved him over. The dance floor wasn’t so crowded, so Snufkin was alright. 

“Want to dance, Snufkin?” And Snufkin nodded smiling, head almost down. The hat hid his blush, after all. 

The song that played was joyous and lively, and they danced as if they had rehearsed before hand. They twirled around each other, as if forgetting their own nervousness towards the plan ahead. They laughed like there was no one else around, even when they accidentally bumped into a hemulen couple. Time slowed down, and Moomintroll wanted to say it in that moment, but he was so enraptured by Snufkin’s smile, he missed his moment. As time sped up again, Moomintroll shrugged to himself, he would have another moment anyways. But the moment wasn’t his anymore, as Snufkin pulled him away from the crowd just as the song ended. They got some snacks and drank some lemonade champagne before they ran past the party, into and up the house, out Moomintroll’s window, and up onto the roof. The music of the slow dance was just a bit distant from the top of the house, but the distance against the night sky made it sound all the more beautiful.

“What are we doing here, Snufkin?” Moomintroll said, trying to catch his breath as he laughed.

“Mr. Hemulen was going to interrupt the song anyways, so I figured we get the best seats in the house early. Look!”

And lo and behold, they spotted Mr. Hemulen, his nephew and Nana break away from the party around to where the fireworks were set up. They watched, and as the music hit a dip, the first firework was set off. It rose with a high pitch, and exploded in a beautiful, fiery display. As the crowd gathered, the music still played in the distance, just quiet enough to set the mood. The perfect mood. The perfect moment. 

Moomintroll put his paw over Snufkin’s. Snufkin didn’t quite so react other than turning his paw to hold Moomintroll’s better. Snufkin looked down after a moment.

“I was going to write something down,” he started. “But I felt it was better-”

“To speak from the heart? Me too.” They laughed. “I think Little My wrapped us both around her finger.”

“Yes, I think so.”

“I saw that poem, by the way.”

“I figured,”

“I don’t think you have a secret boyfriend. Anymore.” Snufkin let out a breath of relief.

“Oh! Oh good. Yes I was actually kind of worried about that!” They laughed. 

“I honestly felt silly assuming it at first, I don’t know what went on in my head, haha!”

“Believe me, I wanted to tell you! I just didn’t know how without _telling_ you, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Moomintroll paused as the fireworks continued to explode. They were getting bigger and louder. “You could have just said it was for practice, and you weren’t writing to anyone specific.”

Snufkin paused, a little shocked, and then started laughing again! 

“Oh, of course! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I don’t know!” And they laughed together.

The moment was quiet again, as the firework died out, and the team down prepared for the next one. Moomintroll and Snufkin looked at each other. The firework flew into the air with it’s screech, and the two took a breath.

They were almost in sync, and they would have heard each other if not for the grand explosion of the firework. But they only saw each other say “I love you”. And they tried to say it again, but the firework was a big, long one. They ended up just able to hear each other by shouting, and falling back into laughter. They hugged, finally relieved all the stress was over. And they had a wonderful rest of the night, dancing and drinking until their heads were full of blur, with only the memories of the fireworks remaining. (Though Little My was happy to tell them about their drunk sobbing over the campfire song session just before dawn.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really liked writing this one!


End file.
